


Sweet Nothings

by Nevanna



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard thinks that he knows what to expect from an evening out with a beautiful woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the "cheesecake" challenge on the Comic Drabbles LiveJournal community.

Howard barely glanced at the menu of desserts. “This place has the best cheesecake in the city,” he remarked. “Can I tempt you?”

Ida (he would still think of that as her name much later, even after he heard Peggy call her “Dottie”) was wearing satin gloves that evening, and Howard thought about asking her to leave them on when the two of them were alone. She wagged a finger at him. “Hasn’t anybody ever told you that a dancer needs to watch her figure?”

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” Howard promised. “Not even if someone tries to torture the truth out of me.”

“That’s very gallant of you,” Ida said with a smile. “It’s not every day that a man vows to withstand torture for my sake.”

“Now, I _refuse_ to believe that.” Howard signaled for a waiter. “At least try a bite. I promise that you won’t regret it.”

“I don’t usually have regrets.” Ida inclined her head and gazed at him through her lashes. “Do you?”


End file.
